


Tough Game

by msmaccool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Bayern München, Bundesliga, German Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet that dates back to the Bundesliga season 05/06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these [pictures](http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e347/msmaccool/toughgame.png)  
> First posted at [footballkink](http://footballkink.livejournal.com/1050.html?thread=181018#t181018)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing of what's written here is true. I don't know these people and I don't want them any harm. This was written for entertainment only and no money is made out of this.

He's tough.  
  
And he's standing in front of me, right within my personal space, yelling at me. I didn't mean to foul him. I just didn't see him and when I did, it was too late and I ran him over. Shit happens, even in football. Especially in football.  
  
The situation is weird to say the least, because usually we're on the same team. Usually, I am his captain. Now, I'm his opponent and he is captain of his own team. He is responsible for his team the way I usually am responsible for him. Somehow it feels wrong to play against him, to want to beat him.  
  
 _He_ sure as hell wants to beat _me_. He's done with the yelling now, but tries to stare me down instead. Which is a hard task, given that he's smaller than me, but the look in his eyes screams murder.  
  
I won't back down though, and fucking sure I won't apologize. I just stare back, torn between laughing at him and admiring him for this little tirade.  
  
I want to laugh because this is Lukas for fuck's sake! Lukas, who is twenty years old and behaves like he's half as old most of the time. Lukas, who's spending nights in front of his Playstation and who chases his team members down hotel corridors with a Supersoaker gun. Lukas, who can wrap me around his little finger with just a grin.  
  
But then Lukas is his team's captain, too. He's a good captain and he's tough and he's not letting his team down for one minute. He knows that his team is doomed, that they'll be only second league come next season. He fucking well knows that.  
  
And still he's fighting for every goal, for every opportunity--like he believes that there's still a chance for Cologne to become _Meister_ this season. I admire him for his determination. I'm proud of his fighting spirit. I'm totally aroused by this little streak of maturity he is displaying right now. It is sexy beyond words.  
  
He's still staring, standing close to me, invading my personal space. We're not touching, only his hand brushes lightly against my thigh--and against my half-hard cock. The look in his eyes softens as he realizes the effect his staring has on me. He doesn't smile and merely quirks an eyebrow. He's not only tough, but professional as well.  
  
Finally, he backs away but not before pushing his shoulder into my chest, hard, and I let out a hiss of pain. To every onlooker, this must seem like his final point in our argument. To me, it is a promise, 'cause at the same time as his shoulder connects with my ribs, I feel his hand firmly pressing against my crotch.  
  
~fin~


End file.
